Fogging of mirrors, particularly in bathrooms, has been a long-standing annoyance and problem. There have been a number of systems provided in attempts to eliminate the fogging, but none have been particularly successful. Among other things, available systems have been expensive, difficult to install, or compatible with only a few mirror types.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a heated mirror system that can be used with essentially any wall- (or other flat-surface-) mounted mirror, that is relatively inexpensive, and that can easily be installed.